This invention relates to apparatus for transporting and storing a supply of liquid chemicals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-contained tank which is adapted to be transported by a prime mover such as a flatbed truck to a site where chemicals contained in the tank are to be utilized. The prime mover is also adapted to be detached from the storage tank, and is useful for other hauling or transportation chores.
In the past, in order to transport and store liquid chemicals at a work site it has been necessary to transport such chemicals in massive tank trucks or railroad tank cars to the plant where such chemicals are needed. Thereafter, at the plant site the chemicals are then pumped from the tank truck or railroad car into permanent storage tanks maintained by the user of such chemicals. This necessitated numerous handlings of the chemicals and increased the risk of chemical spill.
In addition, inadvertent chemical spills could be extremely costly or represent a health hazard. Also, when one constructs permanent storage vessels for liquid chemicals, significant capital expenditures are the norm. For example, due to the corrosive nature of most chemicals, chemical storage vessels are often constructed from stainless steel, and are conventionally located out of doors. Exposure to continuous use and to the elements lends to leakage of the vats, and/or malfunction of valves, pumps and the like unless proper preventative measures are practiced.
Further, oftentimes the chemical needs vary such that the permanent storage vessels of the types noted above are either not used or are only partially filled.
The present invention affords a solution to all of the problems noted above. While the prior art includes tank trailers of various and sundry structures; fifth wheel connections for trailers and the like, there is no prior art alone or in combination that is believed to anticipate or suggest the present invention.